


17th Birthday

by deucalionsvision



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deucalionsvision/pseuds/deucalionsvision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's present for Jude on his seventeenth birthday is, obviously, making out. <br/>-<br/>Basically a fluff piece meant for surviving the week until next Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb and short, forgive me, I just wanted to indulge myself.

Jude hit Connor on the shoulder, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Connor laughed and looked over at Jude, “You don’t want to share this special day with me, then?” He asked sarcastically, smiling. 

Jude rolled his eyes, “I hate you so much.”

“Aw, we both know that’s not true. You just told me I was your first kiss, first love, best friend, remember?” Connor leaned over, speaking in a faux-wistful voice as he dramatically laid his head in his boyfriend’s lap.

Laughing, Jude tugged at Connor’s hair. “No making fun of me, it’s my birthday,” He told the older boy who had wrapped his arm around Jude’s waist while he was talking. 

“Happy birthday,” Connor said, looking up at Jude and moving his hand up and down the small of Jude’s back. He was being sincere, unlike the past fifteen minutes of conversation. Jude smiled down at Connor, allowing himself to just look at his boyfriend. His eyes were so blue. “Thanks,” Jude replied.

“So do you want your present now or later?” Connor asked, rising up and resuming his original position of sitting shoulder to shoulder with the smaller boy. As Jude had grown, they had gotten him a bigger bed, but with two teenage boys sitting on it, there still wasn’t much space. And it’s not like Connor wanted more space anyways.

Jude raised an eyebrow, “If your present is making out with me, I’ll take that now. Physical presents are usually given after cake and singing, if you’ve forgotten.”

Connor just gave his regular smirk, raising his hand to Jude’s jaw and leaned in until their lips met. Both of their bodies relaxed as they moved together, continuing like this until they needed to breathe. Jude opened his mouth slightly as an invitation. 

Connor tugged lightly on Jude’s bottom lip before allowing their tongues to slide together. Jude moved his hands from their place on Connor’s waist to sneaking under his shirt, enjoying the way the smooth, tanned skin felt under his palms. Connor groaned slightly in the back of his throat, moving his own hand from Jude’s jaw to bury in his hair.

Pressing down slightly until Jude got the message, the pair fell back onto the bed, Connor fitting between Jude’s legs, both hands wandering around each other’s torsos. Connor broke the kiss, wanting to get his mouth on the pale expanse of skin on Jude’s throat. Jude gave a breathy laugh, it tickling slightly. 

Connor sat back without warning, chest visibly heaving for air. “You can get the rest of your present later. I think your moms are calling.”  
He smacked Jude’s thigh and sauntered out of the room.

Jude through his hands up in exasperation. What a dork. Who saunters?

“You’re supposed to be nice on my birthday!” He called after the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Fosters or any of it's characters. I don't give permission for any of my work to be on review sites such as Goodreads.


End file.
